britishuniversitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
My university portfolio group 29114 group №3
'An article '"The world of Bristol university" 'made by Group 29114 (3)' The present day it is important to have education. Many universities give an opportunity to be educated; moreover, you can choose your future profession and take professional skill. Add to this we have a good chose where we will educate. First of all, I want to discuss about differences between British and Russian education systems. Furthermore, I want to decide where I choose to be educated. The main differences between British and Russian education systems, as I think, are: 1. In Russia students don't wear uniforms. 2. In Britain the discipline in universities is stricter than in Russia. 3. In Britain there are more subjects students can study. The choice of these subjects is wider and students can easier find the sphere they are interested in. I believe that Russian education is the best education I can take. Firstly, I was born in Russia, Russia is my birthplace. Secondly, there are a lot of opportunities to choose your future profession and take professional skill because of you live in Russian mentality and you know what will be better for you. Thirdly, there are many universities where the good professors will educate you. Russians have long held that British universities are the best - a view now shared by the country's rich and famous. The cultural exchange seems to be mutually beneficial, with Russian students swiftly gaining a reputation for hard work in the classroom and model behavior outside. I believe that Russians choose British universities because these universities are prestigious and all outdoors famous. Getting accepted to study at British universities is no easy task. You should take some steps. · Study as much as you can before and after the interview. · Stay confident throughout the interviews, being nervous just means you are more likely to get a question wrong. · Know why you want to go to the college, why you want to study your course, and what you love about your course. · Extracurricular activities are essential on your personal statement. There are people who claim that university education in Great Britain is the best education. In Russia we actually have high quality universities with brilliant professors. Our education gives all-round development. As a consequence, our alumni have not narrow specialization. Besides, if you attend the course of full-time tuition in Russia, you study more at university, than by yourself at home whereas in Britain there is quite a lot independent study time on your course. I think Russian university wins at this point. But to count all the points, the winner is university education in Britain! I would introduce The '''University of Bristol. '''This university is the place where I want to educate and where dreams came true. The '''University of Bristol '''is a public research university located in Bristol, United Kingdom. One of the so-called "red brick" universities, it received its Royal Charter in 1909, although its predecessor institution, University College, Bristol, had been in existence since 1876. Bristol is associated with 11 Nobel Laureates, and current academics include 18 Fellows of the Academy of Medical Sciences, 10 Fellows of the British Academy, 13 Fellows of the Royal Academy of Engineering and 31 Fellows of the Royal Society. Bristol is known for academics, excellent facilities, and a desirable location. League tables usually place Bristol within the top ten universities in the United Kingdom and it attracts many academically gifted students. thumb|300px|left|Students about Bristol university Bristol is associated with 11 Nobel Laureates, and current academics include 18 Fellows of the Academy of Medical Sciences, 10 Fellows of the British Academy, 13 Fellows of the Royal Academy of Engineering and 31 Fellows of the Royal Society. The following courses offered by University of Bristol, managed to reach top 5 in the Times ranking (2008): Computer Science(3rd); Electrical and Electronic Engineering(3rd); Civil Engineering(5th); Biological Sciences(3rd); Mathematics (3rd); and Psychology (4th). Furthermore, the QS World University Rankings place Bristol in the world's top 100 universities for all subject areas in 2011: Arts and Humanities (57th), Natural Sciences (40th), Engineering & IT (83rd), Social Sciences (65th) and Life Sciences (70th). A further breakdown of the QS World University Natural Sciences Ranking shows the following: Earth Sciences (25th),Mathematics (35th), Environmental Sciences (39th), Physics (41st), and Chemistry (48th). In addition, Bristol is particularly strong in the field of social sciences, particularly in Economics, Finance and Management, and was recently rated 4th in the 2008 Guardian University Guide for Business and Management Studies. Bristol awards a range of academic degrees spanning bachelor's and master's degrees as well as junior doctorates and higher doctorates. The post nominals awarded are the degree abbreviations used commonly among British universities. The University is part of the Engineering Doctorate scheme, and awards the Eng. D. in systems engineering, engineering management, aerospace engineering and non-destructive evaluation.